universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Unten
How to Unlock *Play 1000 Matches *Buy him in the Secret Factor with 3000 points, he is the last character from the Shop. Entrance The Beorn Wanderer The Beorn Wanderer crashes onto the stage and Unten leaps out of it. Special Attacks Neutral B - Thundershot Unten fires a ball of electricity that bursts after a short distance. Can be charged to increase damage and blast radius. Side B - Rocky Roll Unten rolls and lunches himself with a arcing drillkick. The last move deals 3 hits. Up B - Grappling Hook Unten fires his Grappling Hook from his debut game in 3 directions and grapples into the opponent or the ledge. Down B - Fissure Unten stomps with his left foot on the floor, causing to stun the opponent, then jumps and punches into the ground, burying nearby foes. In the air he will simply fall down. Final Smash - Midas Unten Unten eats a golden Blump, which surrounds him in glittering gold. Makes Unten faster and invincible, but trades all attacks for simply running into opponents to deal damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Claps the winner with Fanti sobbing. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Unten is the mascot of the Fantendo company and the main character of the Unten (and the reboot entitled "Prodigy") series of games. He first appeared in the game Fissure. He is the adopted son of Chief Dongorio who resides in Peaceful Plains and is one of the last Beorns that are still alive. Throughout the original series he becomes the saviour of his land. Outside of the main series, he has other iterations and is part of the greater Fantendo universe and is one of the most commonly used characters in the series. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Unten punches with his left fist, then his right, and then lets out a blast of lightning. *Dash Attack- Unten lunges and tackles with his elbow. Tilt Attacks *Side- Unten kicks forwards. *Up- Unten uppercuts with his left fist. *Down- Swings forwards with his Tennis Racket. Smashes *Side- Unten electrifies his fist and punches. *Up- Holds two bombs in they air and they explode. *Down- Unten curls up and releases an electric blast around himself. Aerials *N-Air - Fanti Whirl: Fanti spins Unten around like a wind. *F-Air - Shock Dome: Unten peforms an electric dropkick. *B-Air - Turns around and kicks. *U-Air - Lightning Blast: Unten sends both of his fists upwards, dealing electric damaged. *D-Air - Kicks both of his feet downward. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs the opponent with Fanti. *Pummel- Fanti wraps the grabbed opponent. *Forward- Fanti tosses forwards, and Netnu comes in and slashes the opponent. *Back- Leah Needlenam appears and kicks his/her butt with Unten. *Up- Unten swings Fanti 3 times, before tossing upwards. *Down- Fanti tosses downwards, then Unten punches into the ground, causing a small electric pillar to appear in front of him. Others *Ledge attack: Rolls forward and then uppercuts. *100% ledge attack: Peforms a jumping electric kick. *Front attack: Gets up, and shoots lightning left, then right. *Back attack: Gets up, and shoots lightning left, then right. *Trip attack: Kicks both ways while getting up. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon His iconic head. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Unten's colors and nose. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Unten's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered 2015 Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Role In Time Travel Rescue TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Mascot Characters Category:Fantendo Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Guest Characters Category:Unknown Creature